A 'Lovely' Vacation
by winxclubfan201122
Summary: Roxy discovers a new boy when the Winx and her go to a vacation. She fells in love with him but can't tell him that she likes him. She tries to tell him, But look what happens. Pairings: BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, AxN and mostly, RxOC.
1. Preparation

**Hey guys! So this is my fourth fanfic. Two were on Melissa201122 and two are here. **

**Summary: Roxy discovers a new boy when the Winx and her go to a vacation. She fells in love with him but can't tell him that she likes him. She tries to tell him, But look what happens. Pairings: BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, AxN and mostly, RxOC.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**_Preparation_

Roxy tied up her hair into a high ponytail and smiled at the mirror. She was wearing a colorful light green T-shirt with slim white jeans and strappy heels.

"Are you ready darling!" Stella opened the door and stared at Roxy.

"What?" Roxy raised an eyebrow, noticing the stare.

"You look FABULOUS!" Stella chimed.

"Oh yeah, How can I forgot the real Stella?" Roxy smiled. "Thanks Stel."

"You know there'll be boys there!" Stella smirked.

Roxy blushed. "I wish not."

"Who knows you could find one staring at you!" Stella chuckled. "Or maybe dozens!"

"Oh come on Stella. I'm just going to a vacation because of the last month I'll be spending here. I'll go in Alfea and you know…" Roxy wiped a tear and sighed sadly.

Just then Bloom came in and said, "Come on, you two! Don't you want to see the boys? We won't be seeing them for a month." Bloom noticed a tear coming out of Roxy's eyes and understood. She placed a comforting hand on Roxy's shoulder. "You'll be fine. We will be there to protect you and guide you."

Roxy smiled. "Thanks Bloom. You're like a big sister to me. Without you and the others' help, I could never figured out I was a fairy and you know, that black circle. I would have to deal it on my own and I could have ended in those portals."

Bloom hugged Roxy and stroked her hair. They separated and Bloom looked at Stella. She was putting her make-up on. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Oh okay! Let's go." Stella groaned.

* * *

"Where did they three disappear?" Layla said angrily.

"First Stella went to go to fetch Roxy and she wasn't seen. Now Bloom has gone to fetch both of them and she hasn't been seen. Did they go to a portal or something?!" Musa stated.

"There they are!" said a happy Flora.

"What took you both so long?" Tecna raised her eyebrows.

"Stella took too long on her make-up!" Bloom said.

"No I didn't! You guys rush too much." Stella jumped on Brandon. "Oh, snookums! I won't be seeing you for a week!"

Everyone laughed excluding Flora.

"Isn't that cute? What's there to laugh about?" Flora said with a confused expression.

Helia put Flora into an embrace. "I'll miss you, my sweet Flora."

"I'll miss you too, Helia."

"Don't worry, We'll be back soon!" Bloom gave a peck on Sky's cheek.

"Now Timmy, Don't miss me too much okay?" Tecna joked.

"But I will have to miss you! One week is like one year!" Timmy whined.

All the girls cooed. A tear came from Aisha's eye.

"_I'll miss you, Nabu." _Aisha thought.

Roxy noticed the tear and hugged Aisha. "Everything will be okay, Aisha. Nabu is still in your heart."

"Thanks Roxy, Your right. I just wish Nabu wakes up soon." Aisha wiped her tear.

"Hey Musa. I'll miss you." Riven said sadily.

"I'll miss you too."

Roxy coughed. "So are we going to go or stare at your boyfriends' faces?"

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, Winx Zoomix!" Bloom shouted. The girls transformed and teleported.

* * *

They reached their vacation spot.

"It's beautiful!" Flora beamed.

"What's the city called, Bloom?" Tecna gazed around.

"California." Bloom replied.

"Who cares about the city's name! Are there any fab shops around here?" Stella said.

Everybody laughed.

"You bet Stella!" Bloom laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go shop!" Stella pulled Bloom.

"Nu-uh Stella! Shopping is after we go settle in the hotel we booked." Bloom tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine! But make it quick!" Stella pouted.

"Can't we teleport?" Tecna asked.

"Teleporting won't be fun! Let's walk! Our feet won't die if we walk a little." Aisha twirled.

"No way am I walking! I'll be sweating." Stella said.

"Sweating is good for your health, sweetie. I'm with Aisha." Flora said.

"It's so smelly!" Stella replied.

"Oh come on, Stel! A walk won't hurt." Musa said.

"Can't we just go? I'm tired of your complaints Stella." Roxy said, irritated.

Bloom pulled Stella hand and said, "Let's go!"

"Fine!" Stella said angrily.

After loads of walking, Stella was panting a lot.

"I'll never do that again!" Stella panted.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." Said Aisha who was panting really less.

Stella sent an evil glare at Aisha and Aisha chuckled.

"We're there!" Roxy beamed.

"The apartment's really nice." Tecna said.

The others nodded and opened the door.

"Hello! How may I help you ladies?" The receptionist asked. She dropped her paper and said, "You must be the Winx! I'm so lucky to have you in my hotel."

Bloom remembered their previous fame at Earth and sighed.

"Thanks. We're looking for our rooms that we booked." Bloom replied.

"Sure come this way!" She lead them to three rooms.

The room that belonged to Bloom, Stella and Roxy had it's walls colored baby blue and orange and there was a nice green carpet laid. There were three beds. One was blue, the other was orange and the third one was green.

The room that belonged to Flora and Aisha had it's walls colored light pink and the floor was turquoise. There were two beds. One was pink and the other one was turquoise.

The room that belonged to Musa and Tecna had it's walls colored Lavender and the floor was red. There were two beds. One was red and the other one was purple.

"Thank you!" All the girls chimed.

"Your welcome! Enjoy your stay!" She said and left.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Stella said as she jumped on her bed. Roxy and Bloom laughed.

* * *

So what do you think? I'll be uploading chapters everyday but there is less chance of me updating on Saturday because I go to my aunt's house on Saturday. If I don't update on Saturday, I'll update two chapters on Sunday okay?

R&R guys!

-Melissa201122 or winxclubfan201122


	2. Love at first sight

**Hey ! So this is the second chapter of my fourth fic. I hope you enjoy this one! I love the cover of this fic. **

**MusicalMusa: Ikr! XD**

**Popstar Lily: Thanks :P**

* * *

Previously:

Just then Bloom came in and said, "Come on, you two! Don't you want to see the boys? We won't be seeing them for a month."

..

They reached their vacation spot.

"It's beautiful!" Flora beamed.

"What's the city called, Bloom?" Tecna gazed around.

"California." Bloom replied.

..

"Your welcome! Enjoy your stay!" She said and left.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Stella said as she jumped on her bed. Roxy and Bloom laughed.

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**_ Love at first sight_

"This won't suit me! Nope! Neither this one!" Stella said as she went through her clothes.

"Can you please hurry? We're going to be late." Bloom said who was irritated by Stella's behavior.

"Help me Bloom! Which outfit shall I pick when I go to the beach?" Stella asked.

Roxy groaned. "It's not a fashion show, Stella."

"But-" Stella whined.

"No buts! Wear what you have and meet us outside." Bloom commanded Stella.

"Grr! Fine!" Stella growled.

* * *

"Where's Stella?" Aisha asked as she noticed Bloom and Roxy coming without Stella.

"Where do you think she could possibly be?" Musa asked while putting on her sunglasses.

"She's changing. You know how much time she takes." Bloom sighed.

Tecna groaned. "Can't she hurry? We're going to be late!"

Just then, Stella came.

"What took you so long?" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"I was putting on my hottest bikini." Stella said as she twirled.

All the girls rolled the eyes (excluding Stella) and headed to the beach.

* * *

"Yeah! This is the life!" Aisha said as she dived in the water.

Water splashed on Stella and she gave Aisha an evil glare. The others giggled.

"I'm thirsty. I'll get a drink." Roxy said. Bloom nodded.

Roxy walked to the bar. She bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy she bumped into said.

"It's okay." Roxy said as the boy helped her stand up. Their eyes met and Roxy blushed.

"My name is Lance." The boy said. He had chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He had pale skin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxy." Roxy nervously said.

"So, see you around, Roxy?" Lance said as he waved goodbye.

Stella came to Roxy and nudged her. "Who's that boy?" Stella winked at Roxy.

"N-No one. W-We just bumped." Roxy blushed.

"Love at first sight!" Stella sang loudly.

Roxy covered Stella's mouth. "It's nothing like that. Lance is just a friend."

Stella removed Roxy's hand from her mouth and said, "A _friend_? He even introduced himself to you! How perfect romance!"

Roxy blushed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why didn't you gave him your phone number? He could be your boyfriend!" Stella smirked.

"Don't be crazy Stella."

"You could do it like that! I'll show you!" Stella wrote her number on a piece of paper and went over to a guy. "Hi! I'm Stella. Want my phone number?" Stella flirted. She took the paper out and gave him. She battered her eyelashes and the guy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"See! That's how you do it."

"You're crazy, Stella! I can't do that. It will make me look stupid!"

"Making an impression, eh?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!"

Flora came over. "What's the fight about, guys?"

"Roxy met a guy and is in love with him!" Stella chimed.

"No I'm not in love with him! I just bumped into him." Roxy blushed.

"Stop making such a fuss, Stella. If Roxy is in love with him, she knows we're there for her and we'll guide her. If she doesn't want to tell us, It's okay." Flora put her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Stella pouted.

The girls enjoyed and after a while, They went back to their apartment.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 done! I know it's short but I had to go somewhere!

R&R!

-Melissa


	3. Author's Note

**Guys! I have awful news! My assessments are quite near so I have to study and I may be not updating much nowadays. I'm so sorry! I hope you understand. Chapter 3 will be up soon! I'm trying my best because it's raining too much outside and my network connection isn't working much D:**

**Till then, See you guys!**

**-Melissa**


End file.
